Yellow
by shelubbsu
Summary: This is a songfic, based on the song Yellow. About Hermiones thoughts and actions after Ron dumps her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the song, but I do own the plot **

**Summary: Hermiones thoughts and actions after Ron dumps her. Post HBP.SOngfic, based on the song Yellow by Coldplay **

**Yellow:**

**_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow, _  
**  
She looked up...the sky was filled with stars. Her coat lay around her shivering body as a cover. But she knew nothing could cover up her deadly secret.  
She wondered it everything was worth it...or not.  
Specially him...  
**  
_I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do   
And it was called yellow _  
**  
She lifted her sleeve and saw the lines...they brought back memories.  
A particular line, now quite faded, looked frayed...and she remembered back to the time when that happened.  
_' Hey, I wrote a song for you' she said to him. He looked horrified. 'Aw, scared everyone's going to find out too much about you?' she said to him in a very playful voice. He picked her up, while his friend grabbed the sheet. He let go of her, to go after his friend. Big mistake...she headed over to her guitar and strummed it. And then she started singing...and her voice made those atrocious lyrics sound like a hymn._  
Those were the times, she thought...  
**  
_So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow _  
**  
Oh, if only he knew all the things she did. All because of him. She kept telling herself it wasn't his fault. She had convinced herself that she was pathetic. She let the sleeve fall, and fell backwards helplessly onto the grass. Her head hit the floor...and for a few minutes all she could see were spots…yellow shining spots

**_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so _**

NO! She wouldn't let go...not this easily. With great difficulty she got back up. She leaned over above the lake to look at her reflection. Her face was drawn, a sickly pale, and her cheekbones easily visible. Through the fluttery top she was wearing, her ribs were clearly defined, and her hands were all bone. She was wearing the same clothes as when he had said the three words. 'Oh, how overrated they are' she thought. He said them with such ease, she should have realised then itself that he didn't mean it.

**_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow _  
**  
She took the tool, and put it to her skin, and swam in the feeling. This made the pain go away...all of it. Pain she never wanted. She would have done everything for him again, and he knew that. She didn't want to admit that he had used her. Exploited her. When she saw him standing there, like a deer caught in headlights, with that girl next to him, she had started. And then she couldn't stop. The liquid was her drug.  
**_  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow _**

She took the blade, and drew a line, going over the others. She made it swirl up and down her arm, until it was dangerously close to her wrist. She loved that feeling. It this was her painkiller. She knew this isn't what life had in store for her; she knew she could do great things. She had many offers already, with her beauty. But not like this, so she made herself ugly. And the offers stopped coming. They stopped but her dosage didn't. She did it everyday, and no one noticed. After he left her no one noticed her, she was part of the background. They had left her...so she would leave them.

**_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry _**

He was beautiful, and now he was appearing in front of her. Bidding her goodbye. She felt weak. She knew she had lost a lot of blood. But she took the blade, and slashed with it. And it was done. She could feel the blood leave her. She could feel her life leave her. A familiar line came into her head.  
'For you, I bleed myself dry'  
It was her last thought before she went**  
_  
Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you_**

They found her, about two hours later. He found her, but lost her. He just realised how much she was to him. How much he meant to her. She was wearing the clothes she had been when he told her he loved her. And at that time he meant it. He still did mean it. But now it was too late.   
Now, she was one of those beautiful yellow stars in the sky.   
With a strangled voice he managed to whisper:  
'And that's where you belong, my star'

* * *

Harry looked at his friend, now in tears, pouring himself over his ex-best friend, who was now dead, because of their actions. He fell to his knees, and started remembering Hermione for all she was, from the bossy, insurferable know-it-all, to the truly beautiful person she had grown into. How could he not have have noticed? How could they not have noticed? Now looking at her corpse, he realised she had been starving herself, and cutting herself. How could he not have noticed? 

Ginny stared at her ex-closest friend, laying there with a content smile on her face. But she didnt see her friend there, she saw a broken, shell of a person. How could she not have noticed? Hot tears started falling down her face as she realised that, after her brother left Hermione, she completely forgot about her. She became a part of the background. And at this realisation, she started crying even more.She realised that she had been so selfish, and admitted to herself that the reason she ignored Hermione, was that she now became the number one girl in Harrys life. How could she have been so selfish? She knew that after her breakup, Hermione was always there to support her, but she also knew that thats what she should have done for Hermione, rather than shun her.

Ron started talking to her. He couldn't stop. He kept murmuring into her stomach. But he knew she would never reply. He had lost her. He loved her, and after he realised, he came after her, sure she would forgive him. But when he reached her, it was too late. He lifted his head to face the sky, and asked God if this was his punishment. As if it was answer, it started raining. He felt himself being lifted off Hermiones body, and taken back to Ginny and Harry. As the three of them hugged, their tears mingled together, and with the rain. Hot tears...of realisation.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Its my first story so...please review! Just down there you know... 

luvs

x SuR x


End file.
